clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 59
Request Message here. Princenaviboy (talk) 10:26, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, Can I request you? Can you protect my user page to prevent others to edit my user page? I would love to protect my user page like others does. Thank you! Regards, Princenaviboy RE: Colourizer Hey, thanks so much for the script. 2 questions.. *Does it overwrite the .css colour links script? *Is there a way of making it bold. If the answer to the above question is no, maybe by removing the colour from the colour links bit and making it just bold? [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 18:47, October 27, 2014 (UTC) April Fools 2008 green puffle player card hey pp was there a player card for the green puffle during that time when you were transformed or not if there was could you show me a picture?. Peter879 (talk) 09:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Non-sprite Items hey pp you know those items that can only be found in game like these club penguin times newspaper map igloo blue prints well are there anymore and has the map one come out yet? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 21:40, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The second best story told in penguin kind Once there was once this ugly penguin named Penguin-Pal he was so ugly everyone died Ssss...BOOM (talk) 21:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper JWPengie He has not edited since October 9, 2014. He has OBVIOUSLY not came on chat for over a week breaking the Demotion Policy rule. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :He needs to come on chat, yes. But he doesn't need to edit. Because look at Shark. TheNintendoKing (talk) 08:03, October 31, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing fairy backgrouunds hey pp are the fairy backgrounds proper backgrounds? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Backgrounds thanks!. Peter879 (talk) 11:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, due to you being mentioned on Penstubal's CP Fandom Wiki post I have come to you. From what I understand Penstubal must have agreed something with you that meant that the CP Fandom was advertised on here. However, it is far down the front page and I don't think many people have actually seen the partnered wiki thing so not many people view the CP Fandom. If you could sort something out to make it so the partnered wikis would be easy to see, like a link near the top saying "Have a look at partnered wikis here", I would be grateful. If not, that's fine. CPToddle1grey (talk) 16:20, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hello Yes, I know. That's why I suggested putting a link at the top to a list of all of the wikis. :p-p said no TheNintendoKing (talk) 18:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Problems With Concession Hey P-P, Recently on chat, Concession has been calling me 'argumentative', 'annoying', and accused me being a 12 year old. Someone named Ferb99cp or something swore (you should block him if you hear from the mods) and said something inappropriate, I asked what it meant and Concession linked a photo saying 'I'm twelve and I don't know what this means' and said it was for me. Watatsuki happened to agree with him and didn't let me explain (okay I admit I sometimes called Watat 'Anna' as a joke, but I'll stop now). Concession told me I spam to much (I sometimes have some humor and do jokes, and Concession thinks it's 'immature'). A few others like Ph1n (who thinks I'm one the people who are 'ruining' the wiki) and Nodog were going against me. Anyways, I'd like you to talk to Concession about this and warn him, if he has any objection, just tell me about it and it'll be solved. Also, here's some screenshots: i liek cheez 02:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) gariwalds colour hello i was woundering what colour gariwald is because is says dark acua but i dont think it is it seems more green also could you give me a link to the "colour" game files? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 10:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) reply hey pp your message didnt work so colud you please send it again. ps i got one more question : theres an colour id that is "0" what is that? Peter879 (talk) 11:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's Blue. I can't say for sure, but perhaps it's there if some bug removes the player's color or prevent bugs that involve Old Blue, though it's just a guess. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:49, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Message I have been told by someone named TheNintendoKing to "go to bed child". I found this offensive, however I wouldn't have minded if he hadn't gone on to tell me repeatedly "go to bed child". I'd appreciate it if someone could tell him to please stop it. PS: I accidently put something like this on his talk page, but I've undone it, as that was a accident. CPToddle1grey (talk) 15:29, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Someone Mabellpines has being cussing in chat, and has also called someone a f**. There is no mod online, so can you help? Yellow, k 08:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Mabellpines Hello Penguin-Pal, do you know the user Mabellpines? Well, just now on chat, Furry came up to me and claimed she was posting inapp talk. She was also blanking constantly when I came onto the chat. And I even saw her share her password. She then continued to post irritating messages about being a pookie and then starting asking 'Who is your boyfriend?'. Then she starting claiming she has been on this wiki since 2008. Though we do not have any proof (Furry checked the logs, but they were not updated, though the bot is currently on so you can update them to check), there are multiple eye-witnesses to prove what we saw. I hope you can put a stop to this. TheNintendoKing (talk) 08:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Edit: Mabel then posted a link to 'leakspin'. I have no idea what it is, but I believe it's rude. Edit 2: Also, lot's of random users have been 'asked' to come onto this chat, I believe were being invaded. Edit 3: Now these invaders are also spamming and using caps. Edit 4: One of the invaders, CovertGeneralRotom, is trying to 'slap' me. Yep. Looks like we are being invaded. Yellow, k 09:04, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Please help. dark aqua hey pp why did you delete the dark aqua page? could you plz restore it? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 09:28, November 2, 2014 (UTC) RE RE:dark aqua BUT then why does unknown blue have a page?. Peter879 (talk) 09:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) User talk protect? Hi, Do you think you can protect my talk page? I don't want to be bothered anymore being contacted here, I would rather be contacted on Twitter and Skype. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 03:02, November 3, 2014 (UTC) yse http://images.wikia.com/supermiron/images/f/fa/5pAmOSu.png Does he love demoting people so much that he writes demotion from a capital letter? 19:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:yse But it's true! 19:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm batman Hi Sir Penguin of Pals, whilst going through your talk page cause I'm a stalker, my ice-cream suddenly turned radioactive and turned me into Batman, and for some reason, my batmany senses told me to tell you on your talk page. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 19:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Report on automatic page creation by VicBot on Nov. 5th Hello. I wanted to inform the (almost perfect) success of VicBot's run on Nov. 5th with the creation of several item pages that Watatsuki requested, due to the early update. I do apologize to the Administration for any inconvenient the massive spam on the RC page created, but due to a certain user's complain, I prefer to make the edits non-bot. Thank you for your time: —Vicyorus (talk) 23:34, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Important TheNintendoking was blocked today for 'being a bully'. He and Chris had a fight, and Chris told his side of the story, but apparently TheNintendoKing did not. So here is his side: This is silly, I was blocked for being bullied? Oh wow. Yes, maybe I was apparently 'continuing the argument', but it's called self-defense. I will not tolerate users and mods screaming at me and calling me names. I was going to contact an admin, but I just knew it would be the same thing. 'Chris is a mod he would never do that' crap. He was calling me NAMES and being very rude. I even have the logs as proof, calling me a loon and he even says I have no friends and I start arguments with everyone, and Yellowperson saw this to prove it. And throughout all this you give him a warning? A WARNING? Are you kidding me? You give me a block as well? It should be the other way round. And honestly, Roger (he was involved), I have tried with you. But I really cannot seem to be able to get the situation into you. You claimed you would deal with it but clearly you never. This is all bogus, you lied to me Roger, and as an admin you should know better. And why does no one ever ask for my side of the story FIRST? It's clearly obvious that the first thing you did was run and ask Chris some random questions. He WANTS to get me banned. Chris even admitted it that he wants me gone! But still, you all stand and do nothing. Why should I waste my time to gather pictures and edits and make the wiki nice, but I am rewarded with insults and threats and a BLOCK for being BULLIED? This is absolutely ridiculous! Hope you can help. Yellow, k 20:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete Page Hi P-P! :) I saw this page here, and discovered that it is not needed yet since no parties/events have been confirmed to occur during 2015. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Parties_and_Events_in_2015 I would delete it but I am unable to so can you please delete it? (considering it's not been deleted already when you see this message). Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 01:10, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :I have now deleted this unconfirmed page. Jeserator HTTR! 02:28, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Penguin Pal. I noticed theres Plok(orange puffle on the box) crossing the site in every 3600 seconds , that is cool dude! If you are good guy , can you please tell me the how do you make that orange puffle crossing across this site and also , please tell me the HTML code of it because I want to see whether it is going to work or not if I put the code in my site. ~Cppsdude Cppsdude (talk) 15:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Important Any updates? Yellow, k 15:51, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Not as for now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Old Aqua hey pp could you send me the pictures of all the old aqua colours to me like the colour blobs and things also what are the new disign emotes? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Emoticons#List_of_Emotes i think they should be added to the list of emoticons page and also can you fix up the new blue puffle emoticon pictture thanks. Peter879 (talk) 13:27, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Negative Accounts Hey P-P. Recently, a fair number of accounts known as 'negative accounts' have been popping up lately. Some of them were created a while ago while others were only created yesterday. Here are a few examples: * EvilHamster (may have been disabled) * User:Gpce (Ec claimed this was not his) * User:WikiaLizard * User:Ice97854 * User:Parrot-Pal * User:TheNintendoPrincess These are just a few examples. It's obvious that most, if not all are socks of a user to make fun of someone, or a sock of that user themselves. Should we take action? Because even if none of them are socks, it's still discrimination in a way. TheNintendoKing :I would like to add to this, that someone impersonated me too (User:Sukiwata) and whoever did it claimed they have a lot more accounts they plan on making, which does not sound like the best news to me... :-Watatsuki (talk) 13:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for this additional info. When has this last been taking place? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Well as far as I'm concerned, one of them was on chat yesterday. TheNintendoKing ::::Ok. If so, i'll ask them right away. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::There are more 'negative accounts'. And lot's of them. They are all based on Phineas, though they are not made by him. TheNintendoKing :::::*User:Gumball99cp :::::*User:Ferb99cp :::::*User:Perry99cp :::::*User:Phineas98cp Yep, they've all shared the same IP address. These accounts are now blocked. Please an admin again if there are new accounts that you suspect could be sockpuppets. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:17, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind Title says it all Nobody messes with the PMA 00:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) More info on negative accounts So instead of continuing to latch on TNKs post, I am gonna make my own. Anyways, I have pulled together some info on these "negative accounts" that have sprung up. They claim to come from some wiki called "Puffin Place" (which does not exist to my knowledge, probably just a spoof of CP), and their leader appears to be the User:WikiaLizard one, as he tells these accounts to log on chat, and he seems to be on chat the most. They usually seem to come online at about the time of me typing this (around 9pm UTC) which means they probably must live somewhere in the Americans or western Europe or something. They never seem to talk too much either. These accounts also do not even seem to attempt to act like the person they are "copying" which I find kind of weird, leading me to believe they are more for the purpose of mocking others than just messing around as that isnt truly being "negative" ya know? As for the users with names similar to our resident User:Phineas99cp like TNK mentioned, they do not seem to be part of this negative group, but rather accounts made by someone who hates Phineas for some reason. Thats what I have gathered so far. My fake version is on chat right now, although he has not really said anything too notable. This is certainly a weird situation... Watatsuki (talk) 21:09, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ParentPage Hey PP, I'm not sure if you heard, but a couple days ago, a Wikia staff member came on chat and suggested that we create a "ParentPage" in the Club Penguin Wiki namespace. He explained that a ParentPage is basically a page written for parents describing the main ideas and appropriateness of the game, and expressing any kinds of parental concerns. Those on chat at the time gave him a bit of a hard time (some didn't actually notice that he was staff), and so he decided to "strike us from the list" of wikis that were gonna have ParentPages. As a side-note, he didn't seem too pleased. Apj and I talked about, and we decided that there's really no reason NOT to have a ParentPage. Not only is it really helpful, but it's also good from a marketing standpoint, because it lists us here. The staffer, CzechOut, said to contact him or another staffer if we change our minds. Apj and I are on board with this, but I just wanted to check with you and make sure that you are OK with this too. If you do decide that this should happen, I'd like to be in charge of making this page, as I really need something to do :) Let me know what you think! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 22:11, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Hi, Penguin-Pal. I'm thinking about leaving the wiki. I feel like I haven't been as active lately. Watatsuki seems to be covering everything I've been doing as well. I also feel like I haven't been a very good Rollback. So I just don't know right now, I thought I would notify you. So yeah... Thanks so much, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 00:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, Penguin-Pal. I think you've convinced me to stick around a little longer. :) I'll do whatever I can to help the wiki. Thanks Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 03:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Rollback or something like that hey pp i was wondering i know quite a lot about club penguin so i was was woundering if i could be come a rollback or something so i can help other people out do you think you could help me out? thanks . Peter879 (talk) 07:48, November 21, 2014 (UTC) the weekly reports Hi penguini-pal I just wanted to know If you wanted to help me make a weekly blog called the weekly reports heres the info http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Classified_I.D/the_weekly_reports_now_hiring. Classified I.D (talk) 12:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Username Hi, there was one other thing I was thinking about. I might want to change my username to my Club Penguin username, Verde Sal. Fancypantsguy8 is a really old username from a different website. I'm pretty sure Wikia names are changeable, but would it be ok if I changed my name? I don't want to cause any confusion. Fancypantsguy8 is a classic (:P), but I really would like to switch to my Club Penguin name. Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 18:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) chat hi pp chat is still not working for me. what should i do? Cadence176761 (talk) 15:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 Fix this please Pirate Party 2014 interface. The I in interface should be capitalized in the page title. I fixed it on the page itself, I just cant do the name because...you know why. =] [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 09:06, November 23, 2014 (UTC) caht all cahts doesnt work Cadence176761 (talk) 18:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 irc pp go on IRC i need to talk to u EDIT:dammit irc is not working now Cadence176761 (talk) 18:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 I'm back Hello Penguin-Pal: I'm sorry for my inactivity recently and I know I've been demoted but I will try to be more active now. I have been really busy recently but now I have more free time and I will try to come on chat at least once or twice a day. Thank you and I look forward to seeing you again. Your pal, JWPengie chat hi wikia said "it looks like your version of chrome may be a few versions behind" so maybe thats why i cant go on chat? but the is a problem, damn google is not working so i cant go to the google chrome page and update it!!! i dont know why google is so damn weird!! so how the hell am i supposed to get chat to work!!?? damn hell Cadence176761 (talk) 14:18, November 26, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 RE: RE:chat the link doesnt work ;( ;( i guess im gonna quit the wiki ;( Cadence176761 (talk) 14:33, November 26, 2014 (UTC)cadence176761 Maybe Delete? Hi P-P! :) Can you please maybe delete this image here (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magic_Shell.jpg) since it's not Club Penguin or Wikia related. Thanks, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:39, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :Eh its still has a reasonable usage. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) CPW Updates Can you add The Penguin Herald - Issue 2 to the CP News on the main page please? (its in my blogs) [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 23:08, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :I did that 14 minutes before you posted that message. XD :-- 23:19, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::lol Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Hi P-P! :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt :Thank you sir! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:03, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Bad User Look he has a bad name. and says inapp stuff. and spams look for yourself mr. P-P and I really don't like dat guy http://prntscr.com/5az1xz You know its Redidy Penguin 11:47, November 28, 2014 (UTC) P.S. H E M I G H T B E A S O C K P U P P E T Lane Merrifield's age Hello, Lane Merrifield turned 35 years old today. Can you update it? Thank you. Meow. --Llove Kuwait (Meow!) (Meow?) 15:29, November 29, 2014 (UTC)